


Warum

by Sindarina



Category: Return of the Seven (1966)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Moving On, Possibly Pre-Slash, Questioning
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Warum Vin wieder mit ihm reiten wollte, ist Chris klar. Aber: Warum hat er dafür gelogen? Nach dem abschließenden Kampf kommt die Zeit für Fragen. (Chris' POV)
Relationships: Chris Adams & Vin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Warum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcicioni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/gifts).



> Wenn's läuft, dann läuft es :) Hier noch ein nicht-parodistisches Werk zum zweiten Film. Ich schenke es der lieben mcicioni. Hoffentlich gefallen dir "meine" C und V hier - Aber bitte spare auch nicht mit Kritik, wenn angebracht. Ich will ja besser werden ;)

Teils hatten wir das schon. Als Einzige mit dem Leben davonkommen. Freunde und Gefährten in der Erde zurücklassen. Weiterziehen. Derselbe Mann, der zurückbleibt. 

Es ist aber auch anders. Neben Chico ist auch Colbee geblieben. Für wie lange, weiß ich nicht. Ich kenne es nicht von ihm, dass er sich bindet; an einen Ort oder eine Frau. Andererseits … Es bringt mich nicht weiter, darüber nachzudenken. 

Anders ist es auch, weil wir älter sind. Müder. Oder vielleicht fühlt Vin nicht so. Bei mir selbst merke ich es doch. Als ich einen letzten Blick auf das Dorf werfe, mit den herumwuselnden Kindern; den Bauern, die Häuser und Kirche wieder aufbauen, dem Leben. Es wird seine Zeit brauchen, doch sie sind dabei, zurückzukehren. In etwas, das ich nicht habe, nie hatte, und nie haben werde. Die vergangenen Jahre haben das einmal mehr deutlich gemacht. 

Ich wende allem den Rücken zu und reite weg, mein Freund neben mir. Wir haben da etwas Gutes getan, für sie. Für uns ist wieder alles offen, ungewiss.

Und jetzt, wo wir die Sache durchgehalten haben, merke ich auch, dass etwas zwischen uns steht. Das, was er sagte. Dass er sich das mit dem Kopfgeld nur ausgedacht hatte, um mit mir reiten zu können. Eine Lüge. Die ich ihm ohne weiteres geglaubt hatte. So seltsam war es nicht. Ich hatte die ein oder andere Leiche im Keller, und bei meinem Glück … Weshalb sollte das nicht auf mich zurückfallen? 

Mich beschäftigt das Warum. Dort, als er es sagte, war nicht die richtige Zeit für Fragen. Jetzt schon. Warum er bei mir sein will, verstehe ich. Mir geht es da nicht anders; auch, wenn es besser ist, nicht zu hoffen. Ich will wissen, warum er so sicher war. Sicher, lügen zu müssen, um an dieses Ziel zu kommen. 

In der ersten Nacht nach unserem Aufbruch brüte ich weiter darüber nach. In der zweiten Nacht – mein Freund ist schon in seine Bettrolle gekrochen, hat sich aber noch nicht wirklich hingelegt, und ich rauche noch eine letzte Zigarre vor dem Schlafen – beschließe ich, dass ich es nun hören will. Was es auch sein mag. Was er auch denken mag, dass er mich nach den ganzen Jahren, die wir uns schon kennen, nicht einfach fragen konnte, sondern stattdessen …

„Vin.“ Ich wende mich ihm ein wenig zu, das Feuer wärmt meine Seite. „Nochmal das mit dem Kopfgeld … Warum das Ganze?“ 

An seinen Sattel gelehnt, blickt er mich an, die Miene unergründlich.   
„Sagte ich dir doch. Ich wollte eine Weile mit dir reiten.“ 

Ich merke, dass ich keine Geduld mehr habe.   
„Nein. Ich meine: Warum die Lüge? Hättest du mich nicht einfach fragen können?“ 

„Weiß nicht, ob du der Richtige bist, mir das vorzuwerfen.“ Er wirkt leicht belustigt, aber ich spüre, dass es nur teils Spaß ist. „Du hast doch selbst gelogen.“ 

Wann das? Außer, es geht um- 

„Dein Job für Overland“, bemerkt er und bestätigt meine ungute Ahnung. „Du hast nicht hingeschmissen, weil es dir dort zu brenzlig wurde. Warum die Lüge?“ 

„Das ist kein Vergleich.“ Ein klarer Witz, der zeigte, dass ich nicht über den wahren Grund reden _wollte_ , und eine glaubhafte Geschichte. Unterschiedliche Dinge. Aber ich will kein Fass aufmachen. 

„Mag sein.“ Er vergräbt sich tiefer in seiner Rolle, und ich würde es ihm gerne gleichtun. Aber später. Noch ist an Schlaf nicht zu denken. „Es bleibt trotzdem dabei, dass du nicht gesagt hast, was wirklich passiert ist … Darf ich drei Mal raten?“ 

Ich bin wider Willen ein wenig erheitert. Ein Spiel? Im Ernst jetzt? Allerdings ist das hier wirklich fehl am Platz, und so gehe ich nicht darauf ein, schüttle nur den Kopf.   
„Lass mich damit in Ruhe.“ 

„Das musst du mir erklären“, sagt mein Freund, nun deutlich kühler. „Du schweigst dich aus, willst aber, dass ich mich öffne. Ist das so?“ 

Es könnte so einfach sein. Wäre ich allein, müsste ich nichts davon tun. Keine Erklärungen, keine Rechtfertigungen, nichts. Nur, dann aber auch wirklich nichts … Und eigentlich hat er recht. 

„Na gut“, lenke ich ein. „Es war eigentlich nichts Besonderes. Eine gute Arbeit. Hat mir gefallen. Aber dann ist etwas passiert, wo ich gesehen habe, dass es auf Dauer doch nichts wird. Wie immer eben.“ _Bitte frag nicht weiter, tu’s nicht._ „Anstatt alte Kamellen aufzuwärmen und uns nur beide niederzudrücken, habe ich also herumgeblödelt. Das war’s.“

„Gut genug für mich.“ 

Er bohrt nicht weiter nach. Er weiß immer, wann es genug ist. Außer in den Fällen, wo er absichtlich Grenzen überschreitet – doch nie so, dass ich es hinterher je bereut hätte. Es ist von Fall zu Fall anders, aber letztlich immer richtig. Wie er das nur macht? 

„In dem Fall …“ Ich bin nahe daran, zu lächeln. „Zurück zu dir. Also: Warum hast du nicht einfach gefragt?“ 

„Na ja.“ Mein Freund rutscht ein wenig in seiner Decke hin und her. „Vor allem, weil von dir nie was Ähnliches kam. Weil du nicht wolltest, oder … warum auch immer. Wäre ich so direkt gewesen, hättest du daher Nein gesagt. Denke ich.“ 

Man kann also nicht offen zu mir sein, wenn man etwas will. Ich bin jemand, den man dafür anlügen muss. Verstehe. 

„Du hättest im Zweifel für den Angeklagten entscheiden können, aber … Ganz, wie du willst.“ Ich schließe kurz die Augen und versuche, nichts zu fühlen. Tatsächlich bin ich nicht wütend, nicht einmal verärgert. Es tut nur weh. Ein wenig. Und es geht bald vorbei; schließlich war das zwischen uns nichts Tieferes. Oder? 

Wir schweigen eine Weile. Wenn ich an die letzten Jahre denke … Wir haben uns nie ganz aus den Augen verloren, waren immer mal wieder zusammen gewesen, aber irgendwie … Ja, irgendwie musste ich ihn weggestoßen haben. Ihm den Eindruck gegeben haben, dass ich nicht wollte, dabei- 

„Ich habe dich nicht eben ermutigt“, sage ich irgendwann. „Du konntest nicht wissen, dass dir ein Ja sicher war … Aber jetzt hast du es.“ 

Er nickt nur stumm, doch er lächelt, und das genügt mir. Ein Ja für das Abenteuer, das hinter uns liegt. Und eines für das, was jetzt folgt. Ich will es versuchen. 

Das Feuer ist nun endgültig heruntergebrannt, und ich fröstle. Zeit, dass ich mich auch einpacke. Eben gehe ich daran, die Stiefel auszuziehen, da legt Vin seine Hand auf meine. 

„Du bist ja ganz kalt. Gib mal her.“ 

Er beugt sich ein wenig vor und nimmt auch meine andere Hand, reibt sie eine Zeitlang. Er ist ganz warm, und ich werde es auch. Er hält mich noch ein wenig länger, als nötig, und lässt mich zu schnell wieder los. 

Ich krieche in mein Bettzeug, dann liegen wir nebeneinander. Wegen der Decken spüre ich ihn nicht wirklich. Aber ich mag es, wenn er da ist. Beim Liegen. Beim Reiten. Oder … überhaupt bei allem.


End file.
